


It's geting a little harder to breath (ushiten)

by ravenfrey



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Death, College, Fanon, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, Volleyball, Wattpad Romance's Romance Friday, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenfrey/pseuds/ravenfrey
Summary: well sometimes theres nothing you can do about anything, and i guess this case is the sometimes.tendou progressivly finds it harder and harder to breath.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an ushiten story, i havent see this story on wattpad or on this platform so if you think i stole it i didnt. i love ushiten and really wanted to write this so anyways yeah, that it for now thanks for reading i guess. 
> 
> may containe minor haikyuu manga spoilers - not anything really to do with te plot of haikyuu-

\----------------

Ushijima walked down the hallway, looking at the sheet of paper in his hand then back up looking at each passing door, he was just about to start his first year of university and had figured that if he maybe just got a shared dorm room it would be cheaper and easier than finding an apartment out of school pay rent, maybe find a roommate because he knew he couldn't afford most rent, to just end up walking to the campus already tired. 

"402, 403" he looked back down at his paper. 403, that was his room number. He took in a deep breath not sure as to what to expect, he was told that his roommate had already moved into the room. should he knock or just go in the room directly? 

Knocking on the door, he didn't want to be seen as rude or weird just walking into the room even though he would also be living there. He still respected his roommates' privacy. 

Fidgeting with his fingers slightly as he heard rustling in the room as someone walked over to the door. With a click the door opened and a head popped out. He took note of the person's bright red hair that seemed to match his also red eyes. 

“Yes?” he asked eyes narrowing slightly at the male standing in front of him. Ushijima stopped looking at his eyes as he heard the other male speak. Clearing his throat he motioned to the sheet of paper. 

“Roommates, we’re roommates i mean” tendou looked at the paper before his eyes widened and a soft welcoming smile made its way across his face. He stood up fully, opening the door so that his whole body was visible and stepped aside. 

“Well?” he asked, noticing Ushijima hadn't moved from his spot. “What are you waiting for, come in! Come in! I mean you live here as well.” he walked outside, walking behind ushijima and pushing him slightly towards the door. 

Ushijima did not like the situation. The red haired male was way too energetic for his liking, he gave ushijima the impression of someone who would talk a lot, and would constantly be prying him with questions. 

Ushijima personally found it difficult to interact with such people; he found himself not being able to match their energy and found out that most people didn't like him for that. He walked into the room as the red haired individual pushed him, his bag hitting against his leg slightly from the push. 

Looking inside the room, it was moderately clean, he had honestly hoped, well expected the dorm rooms to be slightly bigger but he was okay with its current size, he could see himself sharing it with someone else. Not like he had a choice but still.

To the left side of the room was placed a small two seater couch, it was leaning against a bunk bed, right across from it was a small tv. Said tv was sitting on top of a dresser with another one beside it. 

Ushijima would have sworn the tv was a monitor, looking closer and seeing as there were two bunk beds he realised that there were desks right under the bed. 

The desk which had the couch resting against it seemed to have books and loose papers all over it, so naturally he assumed it was tendous, looking over at his half of the room he realised that the only mess there seemed to be were; papers that had most likely flown off tendous desks falling on the floor. 

The other male quickly rushed in, pushing the door closed with a thud and plopping himself on the couch. He looked at Ushijima, his smile never leaving his lips. “So i was told your name was Ushijima Wakatoshi, it's nice to meet you wakatoshi-kun, im Tendou Satori, but feel free to call me Satori, or if you want you can stay formal and call me Tendou, wait- was it rude i called you wakatoshi-kun? Can i call you wakatoshi-kun?”

Ushijima stood in the way awkwardly not sure what to say. He didn't exactly have the best social skills. He hummed nodding. “Its okay, feel free to call me Wakatoshi if you want to, Tendou-kun” 

Tendou frowned slightly, Ushijima raised an eyebrow, how was he able to change his mood so quickly. “Okay, now i feel bad, you're soo formal” he grabbed his hoodie dramatically, “ no! I feel really bad for calling you Wakatoshi-kun when you call me tendou, are you sure?” 

Ushijima took note of how his eyes seemed to convey the most emotions as he spoke, they always sat in accordance to what he was saying, showing exactly how deeply he meant what he was saying. He nodded his head once more “yes i assure you tendou-kun, it is perfectly fine” 

He waited to see when tendou would roll his eyes at his dry comment or start getting irritated like people generally did with him, but he didn't see him do anything. His expression did not change as he shuffled slightly discomfort starting to creep through his body. 

Tendou took note of that, practically jumping off the couch and walking over to ushijima. “Agh- how rude of me, i never actually showed you around.” he walked around Ushijima “ so if you will, follow me please, no questions until after the tour, my name is Tendou Satori and i will be your tour guide for today.”

Ushijima felt himself tense up, were people supposed to be this comfortable around him? Tendou started walking, pulling ushijima by the arm. “Okay so to your right is the couch, you sit on it to do homework, relax, or just watch tv, which takes us to our next exhibition, the tv”

He happily jumped towards the tv exaggeratedly flaunting his arms around it. “This is my beautiful, baby, angel; the tv” he scratched the back of his neck for a second. “The remote on the other hand, that my dear is a great way to become a detective.” Ushijima raised an eyebrow at his roommate, how was he supposed to match his energy. 

He nodded simply again. Tendou didn't seem to mind though as he continued the ‘tour’. “So i use this dresser so this one is yours, noow, these are the beds and desks” he went back to jumping around showing off some of the ‘features’ said furniture possessed “so yeah this is your side of the room. Any questions?” 

Ushijima shook his head no. Tendou smiled, jumping over to ushijima, before he could circle said male though, he stopped midway coughing. Ushijima knelt down, eyes widening at what happened, he didn't see anything happen to his roommate just now. 

“Are you alright tendou-kun?” tendou stayed silent for a moment before looking up, his eyes meeting ushijima, his usual smile on his face. 

“Of course wakatoshi-kun, don't worry about it okay?” He started circling ushijima again, his demeanor changing from how it was just a moment ago. 

“Okay then”

“Okay so if you'll excuse me now, i have a whole lot of assignments to finish so if you need me i'll be binging star wars or something” ushijima wanted to say something about his roommates choices but really who was he to judge. 

He watched as tendou trotted away like he didn't have a care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

About a week later ushijima had found himself looking at the ceiling. It had not been long and he already felt as if he had been in college for months. The homework was unbearable, and he never had any time to do anything. 

His days were routines after routines; go to class, play volleyball, eat, play volleyball again, go to work, study, eat, go study again or do homework then get his amazing 4 hours of sleep. -if he was lucky enough-

He sighed heavily. It was finally saturday, it was his rest day with the team, and he didn't have any classes over the weekend. He listened to the soft hums from tendou, looking at his phone which he should charge. 

It was early afternoon so he pulled his covers off himself jumping off the bed. He put his hand in his hair untangling the somewhat messy locks he had, looking over he quirked his head to the side noticing tendou hadn't even realised he had jumped off the bed. 

Going over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder the red haired individual tensed up a yelp leaving his lips from the sudden contact. Tedous eyes were wide as he whipped his head looking at ushijima, after a second though, he relaxed. 

Pulling his earphones out of his ears he gave his usual smile to ushijima. “Ohayo, how are you doing today on this fine morning?” Ushijima removed his arm off of tendous shoulder giving him a curt nod. 

“Good morning tendou-kun, my apologies for scaring you, it wasn't my intention” tendou turned his body around, this time facing ushijima fully. 

Waving his hand hastily he shrugged. “No no it's fine wakatoshi-kun, don't mind it too much”

Ushijima’ facial expression did not change as he sighed, he didn't understand how tendou was so okay with everything. “Are you sure about it?” tendou smiled even brighter nodding. 

He nodded walking off to his desk looking at the pile of paper, god he didn't want to have to do all his assignments. “Huh?” he looked back at the voice behind him. 

Tendou watched as Ushijima stared at the papers and books on his desk. “Is wakatoshi-kun annoyed? 1 week ladies and gentleman, i think its a record” Ushijima raised an eyebrow at him and all tendou did was stand up and walk over to the taller male, putting his hand on the others shoulder he used his other to pet his head. 

“Dont worry too much about it wakatoshi-kun, I'm sure it's not too much work, also you just woke up, don't stress yourself like that '' he stopped petting his head , instead walking over to Ushijimas side. “Oh- come, let's go grab some ramen” 

Ushijima watched as Tendous' eyes gleamed as he started jumping once more. “Please , I had to go get some stuff anyways, let's just go get some ramen, it's nearly lunch and all. Oh- it will also be a great way for us to properly meet each other” 

He walked over to his desk seemingly picking up his wallet stuffing it in the pocket of his jeans, throwing on a grey hoodie he walked over to ushijima once more. “So? You ready? Lets go, i promise it'll be fun, it will also help you destress” 

Ushijima sighed, destressing did sound really good right now, but he wasn't sure he could actually destress with his roommate, usually ushijima would be spiking, or working on his serves when he needed to do that, but right now ramen did seem really tempting. “One moment let me grab something."

Tendou smiled even more, “Yes, i'm a master persuader”

Walking to his drawer took his wallet and key before walking towards tendou, he nods his head as the two of them walk out of the room, ushijima locking the door after them. For a moment they both walked in silence. 

They couldn't really describe what kind of silence surrounded them, it wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comforting either. “So wakatoshi-kun” ushijima looked over at tendou, raising an eyebrow. Humming telling him to continue tendou smiled at him. 

“What are you majoring in?” ushijima hummed looking up in the air thinking. 

“I'm majoring in sports training, but right now i'm mostly focused on playing for the volleyball team” tendous eyes gleamed as he heard the word volleyball. 

“Wait- wakatoshi-kun why didn't you tell me you played volleyball, what position doo you play? Tell me” 

Tendou jumped up and down, walking all around his roommate. Ushijima looked at him, he didn't like that energy, he felt like turning around and leaving, maybe just going back to sleep. “Wing spiker”

His response was short, but it still meant a lot to tendou. “Oh wow! Really how hard do you spike the ball? ``Ushijima couldn't tell if he was genuinely curious or if most people only acted as if they were. 

“I haven't really checked in a while” he responds, turning to look at tendous face. A small frown found its way on tendous face as ushijima spoke. 

But a smile quickly made its way back. “Well that's a shame then, i guess.” they both stayed quiet only the sound of footsteps were heard. Tendou looked over at ushijima though giving him a smile and lifting is fist up extending his pinky. “When you do find out though, promise you'll tell me” 

Ushijima stared at his roommate's hand, what was he supposed to do, was his roommate waiting for them to intertwine their fingers? “Sure” he spoke, eyes never leaving tendous face, he raised an eyebrow at him when he saw the other male raise his hand even higher. 

“Nahah, you have to pinky promise it” for a second ushijima was stunned, did he really have to do that, reluctantly the raised his arm, intertwining his pinky with tendous, a very content smile made its way on the red haired male as ushijima did so. “You see, now there is no way to break your promise” he laughed slightly before letting go of ushijima’s finger. 

He couldn't help but feel a little warm from tendous somewhat childish behavior. Sighing, he trailed behind Tendou, the both of them walking off the campus. “So Wakatoshi-kun, any ramen in particular you wanna eat? My treat of course” 

Ushijima shook his head no. He had never been picky with food so he didn't really mind going anywhere. “No tendou-kun, there isn't really anything in particular i would like, you pick a place” 

Tendou stopped walking, eyes widening at him. “Did i say something wrong?” ushijima inquiries. 

Tendou just smiles. “No- no, you didn't, it's just- I think that sentence is the most words you have ever said to me at once.'' Ushijima just stared at him blankly, had he really been taking into account how many words ushijima spoke. 

“Oh i apologise then” tendou scoffed at ushijima’s apology. 

“For what?” Ushijima opened his mouth to speak but tendou cut him off. “You don't really speak much and i really apologize if the comment i just made made you uncomfortable, but you shouldn't be sorry for not talking as much as others, you have the right to speak as much, or little as you want” ushijima didn't say anything. 

Did he really not mind that he spoke so little? did he really not find it rude or at the very least annoying? He smiled softly, something he found himself not doing genuinely for a while now. 

“So don't apologise, if anything i should apologise for being so loud” tendou laughed at his statement. “I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I was just happy that you spoke that many words to me at once. It's great bonding if i do say so myself.”

Ushijima nodded, “thank you tendou-kun” they started walking once more. Ushijima put a hand on tendou’s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. “Also, you as well shouldn't apologise for how much you talk, it wouldn't be fair for me to ask that of you, and i don't find it annoying, it's more of a reminder that you're here.” 

Tendous eyes gleamed up as he started jumping up and down around ushijima. “ aww wakatoshi-kun. You're making my heart melt with all those sweet words. You're going to make me die earlier than i should if you continue” he laughed slightly, holding on to his t-shirt right above his chest in an exaggerated manner. 

Ushijima chuckled at him, -yes he could chuckle he found human emotions and interactions complex but at the end of the day he was still human.- “Now hurry up, it'll be too crowded if we don't hurry” tendou pulled on ushijima’s arm dragging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so while i was writing this chapter i was listening to touch you on repeat and my roommate walks in and looks at me cuz she took my earphone and listened to the song. she looks at me and is like; "how do u actually work listening to touch you, like how do you keep a straight face". in my mind im just like bruv i dont even know. 
> 
> anyways thanks for reading, yeah tell me what yall think about it
> 
> also ily guys so much i literally thought no one was gonna read this thxx for reading and giving me kudos's -how do u even spell that- it seriously means a whole lot.


End file.
